Wildest Dream
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Zitao bilang Yoongi itu binal dan gila, padahal kenyataannya, sikapnya lebih dari itu / "Hello Bitch! Kuharap kau masih ingat dengan kemurkaanmu saat tadi pagi kubilang untuk berhati-hati agar tidak berakhir dengan seks bersama orang asing!" / KrisTao with Suga / Humor Gagal / Serius/ PwP


"Baby Ziiii! Yuhuuuuuu!"

Pekikan bernada cempreng itu terlontar dari belah bibir manis seorang pemuda cantik bersurai kelam. Dengan tidak tahu diri, ia memasuki kamar pribadi milik sahabatnya dan melompat cepat keatas ranjang. Mengusik tidur see- ah, lebih tepatnya seorang panda yang tampak lelap dalam balutan selimut tebalnya.

"Bangunlah pemalas! Ini sudah siang dan kau bukanlah hewan mamalia berbulu yang butuh hibernasi~~~"

Mengguncang-guncangkan gumpalan empuk itu brutal hingga pada akhirnya terdengar erangan kesal dari sang empunya. Si cantik dengan eyeliner tipis yang menghiasi manik cokelat gelapnya ini tersenyum puas, beringsut menggeser posisinya dan ikut masuk dalam balutan selimut tebal itu.

" _Good Morning_ Zitao sayang~~"

Si pemilik kamar menatap tajam si cantik. Mendengus kesal saat mendapati senyum tanpa dosa -yang menurutnya adalah senyuman paling memuakkan di dunia- milik sahabatnya.

"Berhenti memberikanku senyuman palsumu itu Min Yoongi... Kau benar-benar brengsek..."

Jika kalian pikir ucapan itu akan menyakiti hati si manis Min, kalian salah besar. Karena nyatanya sepasang makhluk adam bertubuh indah dan berwajah cantik ini sudah bagaikan semut dan gula. Saling bergantung dan mengasihi satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih sayang... Itulah mengapa aku bisa mendapatkan banyak pacar... Karena kebrengsekanku itu..."

Mendaratkan cubitan gemas pada pipi tembam si surai pirang, Yoongi terkekeh geli. Sahabatnya itu memang bermulut tajam. Sama seperti dirinya, namun dalam skala yang sedikit keterlaluan.

"Aku ada _meeting_ dadakan hari ini dengan CEO Bang... Jadi aku harus berangkat sekarang... Kau tidak apa kan disini sendirian?"

Alis tebal Zitao terangkat sebelah. Berusaha memahami ucapan sahabat gulanya itu seraya menampilkan ekspresi bingung.

"Jadi kau membangunkan aku hanya untuk pamitan, begitu?"

Zitao sudah akan meledak dan menghantam kepala hitam dihadapannya dengan boneka panda besar miliknya. Sayang, gerakan Yoongi lebih gesit. Pemuda manis yang telah rapih dengan setelan hitamnya itu lebih dulu melompat turun. Tertawa dengan amat sangat menyebalkan kala melihat raut kesal Zitao.

"Pamit itu perlu sayang.. Apalagi dengan kau yang sexy berada dirumah sendirian... Aku tidak mau pulang dengan melihatmu sedang mendesah dibawah genjotan orang asing~~"

Min Yoongi dan mulut kotornya. Rasanya Zitao ingin sekali menceburkan sosok putih itu kedalam sungai Han.

"Mulutmu itu harus diberikan pelajaran Yoon... Sudahlah! Aku malas berdebat denganmu! Berangkat saja kalau memang kau punya kegiatan penting!"

Pada akhirnya ia mengalah. Merasa lelah dan tak siap mendengar ocehan gila si cantik Min. Mendengus saat melihat kekehan manis Yoongi.

"Baiklah aku akan berangkat... Jaga rumah dan jaga diri Zizi... Aku akan sampai malam..." ujar Yoongi seraya menghampiri Zitao dan mendaratkan kecupan sayang pada pipi gembil pemuda panda itu. "Aku menyiapkan banyak kondom di laci nakas... Untuk berjaga-jaga~~~ Hihihihi~~~"

Dan suara debuman boneka yang dilemparkan kearah pintu mengawali pagi di apartemen mewah ini. Seiring dengan pekikan kesal si cantik Zitao dan tawa membahana Yoongi yang berhasil menghindari amukan sahabatnya itu sekali lagi.

.

.

.

 **Wildest Dream**

 **Kris Wu & Huang Zitao**

.

.

.

Huang Zitao atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Tao, adalah seorang pemuda cantik asal negeri China yang menetap dan berkarir di Korea. Menyelesaikan studi akhirnya sebagai mahasiswa ekonomi dan kini menjabat sebagai salah satu General Manager sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang properti.

Cantik, mapan, dan sempurna.

Itulah hal yang selalu Yoongi katakan padanya. Untuk seorang laki-laki muda sekelas Zitao, harusnya sudah memiliki orang yang bersanding disebelahnya. Entah itu pacar, ataupun calon suami.

Namun Zitao bukanlah jenis manusia yang terlalu perduli dengan kehidupan romansa. Sudah banyak pria dan wanita yang mencoba mendekatinya dan berakhir gagal karena penolakan yang ia berikan.

Zitao terlalu pemilih. Seleranya susah dimengerti karena baginya urusan cinta dan komitmen bukan hanya perkara uang, tampang, dan latar belakang saja.

Tidak memiliki kekasih bukan berarti Zitao tidak mengerti kehidupan tabu bernama "seks". Zitao sudah tidak perawan -atau mungkin dalam kasus ini, perjaka- lagi. Ia sudah banyak menikmati penis-penis pria mapan maupun lubang-lubang hangat wanita di klub malam. Ia dan Yoongi sama-sama liar, sama-sama suka berpetualang.

Hanya saja yang menjadi perbedaannya adalah Yoongi yang sedikit suka bermain-main dengan hati dan dirinya yang tak pernah menyertakan perasaan dalam kehidupan seksnya.

Zitao hanya sedang menantikan seseorang yang mampu membuatnya berdebar keras dan merona dalam satu pertemuan.

Konyol memang, tapi itulah nyatanya.

"Sialan! Si gula itu meninggalkan piring kotor lagi!"

Bibir merah muda Zitao mengeluarkan omelan kesal. Menatap penuh benci tumpukan piring dan alat-alat masak yang berada di dapurnya.

Karena tinggal berdua, Zitao dan Yoongi berkomitmen untuk membagi segala pekerjaan. Termasuk belanja, memasak, mencuci, dan membersihkan rumah.

Jangan tanya bagaimana mereka bertemu dan berakhir tinggal bersama karena akan sangat memakan waktu untuk menjelaskannya.

"Bajingan itu memang suka seenaknya... Dasar pelacur kecil..."

Jemari lentik Zitao mulai meraih spons. Menggosok seluruh alat makan mereka dengan telaten meskipun bibirnya masih sibuk mengumpat. Ia paling benci rumahnya kotor dan akan lebih baik baginya untuk menyelesaikan segala pekerjaannya dan menikmati liburannya dengan bersantai.

Selesai dengan semua kotoran dan lemak yang menempel, pemuda dengan kantung mata serupa panda ini sudah akan memulai kegiatan membilasnya. Mencoba memutar keran air yang sayangnya terasa begitu keras.

Tangannya yang bersabun terasa lincin dan ia mulai kesal. Mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk membuka si keran sialan dan berakhir dengan-

 **KRAK!**

 **SPLASH!**

"Gyaaaaaa!"

Zitao menjerit heboh saat keran yang barada dalam genggamannya patah. Memuncratkan air yang dengan brutalnya membasahi hampir sebagian dapurnya.

"Astaga bagaimana ini?!"

Zitao panik. Benar-benar panik saat air dengan deras terus mengucur dari pipa yang patah. Dengan tergesa ia menutup lubang pipa itu dengan tangannya. Merogoh sakunya dengan jemarinya yang bebas dan menarik keluar ponselnya. Mendial sahabatnya.

 _"For God Sake Zitao! Aku baru meninggalkanmu kurang dari tiga jam!"_

Omelan kesal Yoongi yang menyapa telinganya untuk pertama kali. Sial! Karena terlalu panik, ia sampai lupa dengan kebiasaan buruk si gula itu jika menjawab telponnya.

"Persetan dengan itu! Aku butuh bantuanmu Yoon! Keran air di dapur patah dan aku tidak mau membuat rumah kita kebanjiran okay!"

 _"Shhhh... Sajangnim sebentarhhh... Awhhhh!"_

Seketika dahi Zitao berkedut. Sialan Min Yoongi! Disaat genting seperti ini laki-laki itu malah sibuk melakukan kegiatan panas di kantornya.

"Bastard! Kau bercinta dengan CEO itu?!"

 _"Nghhhh... Mau bagaimana... Ughhh... Lagi? Dia terlalu... Hothhhh... Nyahhhh!"_

Wajah Zitao memerah mendengar desahan Yoongi. Telinganya dapat menangkap dengan baik bunyi-bunyi vulgar di line telpon seberang. Bagaimana suara kulit dan gesekan yang beradu, juga kecipak liur dan geraman gagah yang ia yakini adalah milik si CEO itu.

Zitao merasa terbakar sekarang.

 _"Taohhh... A-aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi... Hubungi saja... Ugh.. Tukang pipa..."_

 _"..."_

 _"How tight you are Babe... Stop talking with him and let me crush your slutty wet pussy hole now..."_

 _"..."_

 _"J-just a minute... Akhh! N-nomornya ada di pintu kulkas Zi! Ngahhhh!"_

Sambungan telpon itu terputus. Menyisakan Zitao yang memanas di tempatnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Min Yoongi benar-benar sialan.

Berusaha menetralkan hasratnya, Zitao pun mencari akal untuk menyumbat pipa yang bocor itu. Menghela nafasnya lega kala melihat sebuah benda yang tergeletak di atas meja pantri. Meraihnya dan memasangkannya untuk menutup lubang pipa.

" _Thanks God_... Setidaknya aku tidak perlu berdiri dan mati kram untuk menahan pipa itu..." gumamnya.

Dengan tubuh basah, Zitao melangkah kearah kulkasnya. Mencari nomor tukang pipa yang dimaksud Yoongi diantara tumpukan post-it warna warni yang berisi tulisan tangan mereka.

Segera mendial nomor yang ia temukan dan menunggu agak lama. Sampai pada akhirnya panggilannya mendapatkan jawaban.

" _Yeoboseo_..."

Suara yang menyapanya terdengar berat dan dalam. Membuat kening Zitao menyernyit tak suka karena demi apapun suara itu mirip dengan milik pria-pria mesum yang ditemuinya di Bar.

"Halo... Aku adalah pemilik dari apartemen nomor tiga di lantai sembilan unit A... Bisakah kau kemari... Ada masalah dengan pipa keran di dapurku..."

 _"Keranmu patah atau pipanya yang rusak?"_

"Kerannya patah... Aku tidak sengaja mematahkannya saat mencuci piring.." jawab Zitao jujur.

 _"Baiklah... Aku akan sampai disana sepuluh menit lagi... Tolong pastikan kau menutup instalasi listrikmu... Akan sangat berbahaya jika terjadi kontak diantara listri dan air.."_

"B-baiklah... Terima kasih banyak..."

 **-pip-**

Sambungan telpon itu terputus. Seiring Zitao yang mendesah parau melihat kekacauan di dapurnya. Pemuda semampai inipun mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Mematikan instalasi listrik diapartemennya sesuai dengan apa yang diminta oleh sang tukang pipa, dan menunggu sosok itu datang untuk membereskan segala kekacauan yang dibuatnya.

.

.

.

"Permisi... Aku Kris Wu, apa benar kau yang menelpon ke bagian instalasi air tadi?"

Zitao bersumpah! Demi seluruh mainan pemuas hasrat milik si binal Min Yoongi. Sosok tinggi menjulang di depannya benar-benar membuat kepalanya kosong.

Bagaimana seorang "tukang pipa" bisa se- _hot_ ini?!

Sosok itu memakai _jumpsuit_ abu-abu yang bagian atasnya tidak dikancing. Menampilkan kaus hitam pas badan yang mencetak dengan baik dada bidangnya. Lengan kekarnya menenteng sebuah _kit box_ dan yang lainnya membawa alat panjang yang entah apa. Surainya yang berwarna _ash grey_ tampak berantakan dan terdapat banyak _piercing_ di telinganya. Matanya tajam, bibirnya tebal, dan hidunya mancung.

 _"JESUS CHRIST! BAGAIMANA SEORANG DEWA BISA MENYAMAR JADI TUKANG PIPA?!"_

Dewi batin Zitao menjerit kuat. Bibir merah muda segarnya masih terkatup namun matanya bergerak bagai laser. Merekam tiap inci sosok dihadapannya seolah penemuan terhebat sepanjang sejarah.

"Maaf... Aku rasa aku salah uni-"

"- _Chamkamanyo_!"

Zitao meraih lengan kekar itu. Agak berjengit merasakan teksturnya dan demi apapun rasanya ia ingin bergelayut saja disana. Tersenyum manis, ia berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. Terkekeh sedikit canggung saat melihat raut aneh si tukang pipa.

"Maafkan aku... Aku hanya terlalu... Terpesona tadi.. Namaku Huang Zitao _by the way_..."

"Silahkan masuk..."

Dengan senyuman manisnya, Zitao membuka lebar pintu apartemennya. Mempersilahkan Kris untuk masuk dan melihat-lihat huniannya.

"Rumahmu rapih... Kau tinggal sendiri disini?"

Zitao menutup pintu apartemennya. Mengekori Kris yang berjalan menuju dapurnya dengan hati yang melonjak-lonjak girang.

"Tidak... Aku tinggal bersama sahabatku disini... Kami berbagi apartemen..."

Pria tampan itu mengangguk-angguk singkat. Sedikit bersiul pelan melihat segala kekacauan yang ada di dapur pemuda panda di belakangnya.

"Baiklah.. Ini tidak akan lama, tapi kuharap kau bisa sedikit belajar agar tidak terjadi hal seperti ini lagi di dapurmu..."

Pria itu meletakkan _kit box_ nya di meja pantri. Mengeluarkan beberapa alat penting dari dalamnya kemudian memberikan gesture bagi Zitao untuk mendekat dan memperhatikannya.

"Pertama, jika kerannya terasa keras, jangan memaksa untuk membukanya... Karena bisa jadi ada endapan di sekitar ringnya yang membuatnya macet..." jelas Kris seraya menunjukkan keran patah yang tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai. "Lihat, ada endapan disini, berarti kau harus menggantinya dengan yang baru..."

Zitao mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Sepasang netranya tak lepas memandangi Kris yang telihat serius dengan pekerjaannya. Membuat jantungnya berdebar keras dan rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menyerahkan dirinya pada lelaki itu.

"Lalu pipanya..."

Jemari panjang pria itu beralih pada pipa wastafel yang tersummbat. Meraih benda berwarna neon yang menutup akses air dan menariknya kuat, kemudian menutupnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Seketika mereka berdua terdiam. Kaku. Baik Kris maupun Zitao membeku di tempat kala netra mereka berhasil menangkap dengan baik benda yang berada dalam genggaman Kris.

Dengan secepat kilat Zitao menyambar benda itu. Wajah cantiknya merah padam saat mendapati tatapan Kris padanya.

Sialan! Bagaimana bisa ia sampai lupa kalau tadi ia memakai sebuah _butt plug_ untuk menyumpal pipa bocor di dapurnya.

 _"Huang Zitao bodoh! Dasar idioooot! Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di depan seorang tukang pipa! Hilang sudah kesempatan kita untuk tidur dengannyaaa!"_

Dewi batin Zitao menjerit. Seolah memukul Zitao dari dalam kepalanya. Membuatnya meringis menyadari kebodohannya.

"ASTAGA! MAAFKAN AKU! TEMANKU MEMANG TIDAK HATI-HATI DALAM MELETAKKAN BENDA-BENDA SEPERTI INI! AKU TERLALU PANIK SAMPAI TIDAK SADAR MENGGUNAKANNYA UNTUK-"

"- _It's okay_... Aku tidak terlalu perduli dengan itu..." potong Kris cepat. Mengalihkan atensinya pada pekerjaannya.

Betapa Zitao ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok sekarang.

"Jika pipanya rusak, tindakan yang paling benar memang menutup kebocorannya..." ujarnya seraya melirik Zitao. "Kau beruntung karena pipanya tidak rusak, hanya patahan kerannya saja yang tersisa dan aku hanya perlu menggantinya dengan yang baru..."

Jemari Kris dengan terlatih memutar sisa bagian keran yang menempel pada pipa panjang itu. Melepaskannya tanpa kesulitan yang berarti kemudian memasangnya cepat untuk meminimalisir banyaknya air yang membasahi bajunnya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, masalah keran Zitao pun terselesaikan.

"Cha! Sudah selesai!" ujarnya kalem. Mengusap rambutnya yang basah kemudian memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Zitao yang masih asyik diam ditempatnya.

"A-ah... Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya Kris-ssi..."

Berujar pelan seraya mengikuti langkah Kris menuju pintu depan apartemennya. Tersenyum dengan begitu manis kala sosok tinggi itu membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian berlalu tanpa sepatah katapun.

Dadanya berdebar keras dan wajahnya merona kala melihat punggung tegap itu menjauh. Menghela nafasnya pelan, sebelum kemudian menutup pintu utama apartemennya. Menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena insiden keran air itu.

.

.

.

Pekerjaan Zitao selesai kurang dari setengah jam. Lantai dapurnya sudah bebas dari air dan wastafelnya bersih dari piring kotor. Pemuda cantik ini menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Menatap puas hasil kerja kerasnya.

"Baiklah... Saatnya _me time_ yang berharga..."

Dengan riang Zitao melangkah menuju kamar mandinya. Membuka pakaiannya yang basah, kemudian mengisi _bathub_ nya dengan air hangat. Meneteskan wewangian lemon, setelahnya menceburkan diri. Terbuai dengan suhu panas dan harum yang menenangkan.

Pemuda serupa panda cantik ini menatap langit-langit kamar mandinya yang berupa kaca. Mengamati refleksi dirinya, dan sejenak terpaku pada sebuah benda yang menempel di sisi ujung bathubnya.

Keran air yang terhubung dengan pipa besi.

Tanpa diminta, otak kotor pemuda ini memutar dengan cepat kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Saat seorang tukang pipa gagah nan tampan datang ke apartemennya dan membereskan kekacauannya.

 _"Bagaimana jika mencicipi sebuah sesi make out bersamanya?"_

 _"Kau pasti puas bahkan hanya dengan permainan jarinya..."_

 _"Belum lagi bibir dan lidahnya yang menjamah tubuhmu..."_

Entah sejak kapan, jemari lentik Zitao bekerja. Merambat menuju kejantanannya dan membelainya pelan. Mengigil saat dengan lembut telunjuknya bersentuhan dengan kulit penisnya.

Tubuh mulus pemuda ini bersandar. Kedua kaki jenjangnya terangkat dan ia tempatkan di sisi _bathub_. Mengangkang dengan kedua tangan yang bekerja menjamah tubuhnya sendiri.

"Shhhh... Ahhhh~~~"

Desahan nikmat meluncur dari belah bibir Zitao. Rambutnya yang lepek terkena uap air bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan kepalanya. Tenggelam dalam khayalan kotor bersama sang tukang pipa tampan nan kekar.

Zitao tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Bahkan ia tidak pernah mengkhayalkan seseorang untuk jadi objek masturbasinya. Namun sejak Kris Wu menampakkan diri dihadapannya, ia yakin otaknya sudah gila. Ia yakin hatinya pasti bermasalah karena kini ia begitu menginginkan seseorang untuk menumbuk dan memuaskannya.

"Nghhhhh~~~~ Akhhhhhh~~~~"

Desahan demi desahan Zitao lantunkan. Jemarinya mulai mempercepat tempo. Mengurut dan mengocok dirinya sendiri. Mengejar putih yang kian dekat.

Tubuh rampingnya tidak dapat diam. Menggelinjang dan membuat air di tempatnya berendam tumpah membasahi lantai kamar mandinya.

Membayangkan bagaimana lengan kekar Kris mengukung tubuhnya. Bagaimana bibir itu menjamah kedua dadanya. Bagaimana kejantanan pria tampan itu menumbuk tepat lubang basahnya. Membuat hasratnya semakin melambung dan terus melambung.

Kejantanan Zitao semakin mengeras. Berkedut pelan tanda akan menjemput puncak. Sebuah senyuman penuh gairah terbit pada paras cantik pemuda ini. Mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

Mengadahkan kepala berhias surai emasnya seraya menjerit penuh ekstasi tepat saat berhasil menembakkan spermanya.

"Kris-ssi!"

 **Cklek!**

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan Zitao pasca orgasme hebatnya. Membuatnya mengalihkan kedua manik kelamnya pada papan tebal ruang pribadinya. Membola dengan rahang yang terjatuh sempuna kala mendapati sosok tampan yang berdiri seraya menatapnya penuh arti.

"Zitao?"

.

.

.

Min Yoongi tersenyum simpul. Melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pria tampan bersurai kelam yang berada dalam sebuah mobil audi hitam mewah yang dibalas kerlingan nakal si tampan.

Setelah kendaraan itu berlalu, pemuda manis ini melangkahkan kedua kaki rampingnya memasuki lobby apartemennya. Sedikit bersiul senang mengingat hari ini suasana hatinya benar-benar baik.

Memasuki _lift_ dan menekan tombol lantai apartemennya. Sesekali gumaman pelan terlantun dari belah bibir merah mudanya. Berjingkat senang saat pintu besi di depannya terbuka.

Sayangnya hal itu tak bertahan lama. Dengan spontan dahi berhias poni hitam pemuda cantik ini mengeryit. Merasakan keganjilan kala netra sipitnya menangkap celah pada pintu apartemennya.

Dengan panik ia melangkah. Dugaannya benar, apartemennya tidak terkunci. Bahkan terbuka sedikit. Memaksanya membuat spekulasi-spekulasi mengerikan.

Demi Dewa yang memberikan nasib baik pada kehidupan cintanya! Yoongi benar-benar takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa sahabatnya. Huang Zitao sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya omong-omong. Dan ia bersumpah takkan memaafkan dirinya jika sampai sesuatu yang buruk menimpa pemuda i-

"Ngahh! _Faster_ Kris! _Fuck_!"

Tunggu! Bukankah itu suara Zitao?!

" _Shit_! Jangan ketatkan lubangmu itu _slut_!"

Oh, Ya Tuhan. Hal gila apa yang ia lewatkan selama tujuh jam belakangan?!

Dengan kesal Yoongi menendang pintu kamar Zitao yang terbuka setengah. Menggeram murka saat mendapati sahabatnya tengah mengerang keenakan dengan seorang lelaki tinggi tampan yang memompa lubangnya dari belakang.

" _Hello Bitch_! Kuharap kau masih ingat dengan kemurkaanmu saat tadi pagi kubilang untuk berhati-hati agar tidak berakhir dengan seks bersama orang asing!"

Zitao mengerang kesal. Min Yoongi selalu berhasil membuat moodnya buruk. Ia sudah akan menghentikan gerakannya, namun sayangnya lelaki gagah dibelakangnya tampak acuh. Mendorong keras penis besarnya hingga memukul telak prostat Zitao.

"Aghhh! Kris _faster please_! _There_! _Hit there morehhhh_!"

"Disini? Kau ingin aku menumbukmu disini huh?"

"Yeahhh! Oh Tuhan! Min Yoongi bisakah kau pergi?! Kau benar-benar menggangu- Uaghhh!"

Yoongi rasa sahabatnya benar-benar sudah gila!

Tanpa membuang waktu, si cantik Min melangkah keluar. Mendengus kala melihat kit box yang berada di meja ruang tamu, kemudian menutup pintu utama apartemen mewahnya dan menguncinya.

Jemari kecilnya merogoh saku jasnya. Menarik keluar ponselya kemudian mendial nomor seseorang.

" _Sajangnim_... Apakah kau sudah jauh? Sepertinya aku berubah pikiran... Tawaranmu tadi masih berlaku kan?"

Sebuah senyum manis terbit pada paras cantik pemuda ini kala sebuah suara berat merespon ucapannya.

Yeah, sepertinya malam ini ia takkan tidur di apartemennya. Dan membiarkan sahabat gilanya itu bersenang-senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Author:**

 **Oneshoot gaje yang lahir berkat inspirasi liar disiang bolong...**

 **Teruntuk para senpai dan readerskuh...**

 **Sebagai bentuk permintaanku atas semua late update ff KTku...**

 **KTS, aku cinta kalian gaesssss~~~~**

 **Mwahhhh~~~~**


End file.
